


Rogue Carol: A Christmas Story

by Disneybrony



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, Gen, Ghosts, Inspired by A Christmas Carol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 00:17:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9046898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disneybrony/pseuds/Disneybrony
Summary: The ghosts of Christmas past, present, and future are here to teach Krennic a lesson.





	

The soft and bitter snow falls across London, covering the dull and bland city. Galen Erso smiled as he looked out the window, Christmas Eve snow was his favorite. 

“Erso! Are you slacking off?!” His boss, Orson Krennic, shouted. 

“N-No sir!” he went back to his work, before slowly speaking up. “Mr. Krennic, to-tomorrow is Christmas, and I-I was wondering, if I c-could have, a half a day off?”

“Christmas, huh? Hmm...Well I suppose so. But I'll dock you half a day’s pay.” Galen's face lit up. “Now let's see, I pay you two shillings a day.”

“Two shillings a-and a ha’penny, sir.”

“Oh yes! I gave you that raise three years ago.”

“When I started doing your laundry, sir”

“All right Erso. Get busy while I go over my books.” Krennic grumped to his desk. “Oh, and here.” he tossed Galen a huge bag. “Another load of shirts for you.”

“Yes sir!” Galen replied happily, continuing his work.

“Now let's see, twelve shillings from Organa, plus his 70% interest. He he he! Money money money!”

Suddenly, a young lad burst through the door. “Merry Christmas, Uncle Orson!” A young voice exclaimed.

“Master Kaytoo, what a pleasant surprise!” Galen greeted.

“Bah, humbug.” Krennic grumped.

“Merry Christmas to all!” His nephew shouted.

“What's so merry about it? Ill tell you what christmas is. It's just another work day. And any jackanapes who thinks else, should be boiled in his own pudding.”

“But sir! Christmas is a time of giving! A time to be with one's family!” Galen reasoned.

“I say, bah humbug!”

“I don't care! I say Merry Christmas!” Kaytoo fired back. 

“Well said, Master Kaytoo!” Galen clapped.

“Erso! What do you think you're doing?!”

“I was just warming up my hands, s-sir.”

“Whatever. And what are you doing here, nephew?”

“I've come to invite you to Christmas dinner.”

“Well...I suppose you'll have plump goose with chestnut dressing?”

“Yep!”

“And those little spice cakes?”

“Uh huh! Fresh from the oven! Can you come?”

“Are you daft? I can't eat that stuff! Now out with you!” Krennic pushed his nephew out the door and slammed it shut. He huffed in annoyance. 

“Oh that Kaytoo, so full of kindness.” Galen mussed.

“Eh, he always was a bit peculiar.”

~~~

Galen warmed his hands against the tiny lamp, rubbing them together as he shivered. The clock struck seven, which meant it was finally time to go! He slammed the book shut and hopped off his stool and grabbed the laundry.

Krennic pulled out his pocket watch and raised a brow. “It's two minutes fast.”  
Galen shrunk back and began to get back on his stool. “Eh, nevermind those two minutes. Be gone with ya, Erso.”

“Thank you sir! And bah-I mean merry Christmas to you sir!” 

“Bah! Humbug!” Krennic shouted back, getting up from his seat and walking out. He locked the door, and used his cane to knock the snow off his sign. “Ah Moff Tarkin. My old partner. He robbed from the poor and swindled the widows. He left me enough money in his will to pay for his tombstone, and I had him buried at sea!” he chuckled to himself as he braved the cold back to his home.  
He began to unlock his door, when he swore he heard someone say his voice. He shook his head, it couldn't be. He was just tired. He still quickly made his way to his room up the stairs, when he heard the rattling of chains and someone calling out his voice.  
“Moff Tarkin? No, it can't be…” he hid behind his chair as a figure appeared in his room. Krennic shrieked. “A-Are you the g-ghost of Moff Tarkin?” he sputtered out.

“The one and only!” the dead man laughed.

It is you!”

“Orson, remember when I was alive? How I robbed from the poor and swindled the widows?”

“All in the same day! You had class, Tarkin.”

“I know, I mean no! For those crimes I'm forced to wear these heavy chains for all eternity! I'm doomed! Doomed! And the same thing will happen to you, Orson Krennic.”

“No! No it--it mustn't! Help me Moff.

“Tonight, you will be visited by three spirits. Listen to ‘em. Do what they say. Or else your chains will be heavier than mine! Fair well Orson!” he then vanished, much to Orson’s horror. 

~~~

Krennic checked under his bed and in the fireplace. “Spirits, bah, humbug!” he climbed into bed and fell fast asleep. 

He was awoken the dinging of a bell. “What? Who's there?” he asked sleepily.

“Finally! You're awake!” a soft voice replied. “We haven't got all night.”

“W-Who are you?” Orson asked the spirit.

“Why, I'm the ghost of Christmas past, Bodhi!” the young man, eh, ghost explained. “Now let's go!”

“Go where?”

“Too visit your past.” he grabbed Krennic and opened the window.

“Bodhi, what are you doing?”

“I told you, we're going to visit your past! Now hold on.” Bodhi jumped out the window, and Krennic gave his second shriek of the night as they flew. “What's wrong, Orson? I thought you liked looking down on the world.” Bodhi chuckled.  
He brought the old man to a small building, music and laughter leaking out. 

“What? I don't believe it! It's old Obi-Wan’s house! I couldn't have worked for a kinder man.” he reminisced. “Why that's old Obi-Wan himself!” 

“Indeed it is. Who's that shy lad in the corner?” Bodhi smirked.

“Why, that's me!” he pressed his face against the glass.

“Before you became consumed by greed and a miser!”

“Well, nobody's perfect.” He shrugged. “Is that Padme? It is! Oh my goodness.” he sighed happily. 

__

“Orson? Orson?” Padme asked softly. 

“Yes Padme?” The young Orson replied.

“My eyes are closed, my lips are puckered, and I'm standing under the mistletoe.” she batted her eyelashes.

“You're also standing on my foot.” he responded softly. She huffed and grabbed him and began to dance. __

“I was so in love with her.”

“You were, until you were consumed by greed, and lost her forever!” 

“Please spirit, I can't stand to look at those memories anymore.”

“Just remember Orson, you made these memories yourself.” Bodhi reminded, whacking him upside the head. Orson let out a yelp.

Orson closed his eyes, and when he opened them, he was back in bed. He rubbed his eyes, when he heard a deep booming laugh. Orson looked over and saw a hug spirit, with a smaller spirit laughing on his shoulder. “What the…?”

“Orson Krennic!” the bigger one boomed. He scooped the tiny man up.

“Please spirit! Don't eat me!” he begged.

“Eat you? Why would we, Chirrut and Baze, the ghosts of Christmas Present, eat a worthless, selfish thing like you! Especially when their are so many good foods out there!” The smaller spirit explained, pointing to the foods covering the floor.

“What's all this?”

“The food of generosity, Orson.” the bigger spirit explained. “Which you have long denied to your fellow man.”

“No one has ever shown me generosity!”

“You've never given them reason to. But still, their is one who does.” the big spirit lifted off the roof of the house and stepped out, the smaller one glaring at Krennic with his milky white eyes.  
It didn't take long before Baze took a seat on the ground with a thunk, setting Krennic down. 

“Why’d you take me to this old shack?”

“This is the home of your overworked, underpaid employee, Galen Erso.” Chirrut explained. 

A middle aged woman tiredly set the table, Galen giving her a peck on the check.

“I didn't know he was married.”

“You never asked.” Baze scoffed. 

The woman grabbed a small plate and took the lid off. “What is that, a canary?”

“That's all they have.” 

“Surely there's more! Look on the fire.”

Baze squinted. “That's your laundry.”

The woman began to cut up the bird, but Galen stopped her. “Lyra dearest, we should wait for Jyn.”

“I'm coming papa, I'm coming!” a little voice giggled, slowly making her way down the stairs with her tiny crutch.

“That's my stardust!” he scooped her up and gently tossed her in the air. 

“Okay Galen, don't get her too riled up.” Lyra chuckled. 

Galen sat his little one down. She gasped when she saw the bird. “Wow! Look at all the wonderful things we have to eat! We must thank Mr. Krennic.” she smiled. 

Lyra picked up her crutch and clutched it, bitterly looking at the laundry. 

“Spirits, what's wrong with that little girl?”

“Many things I'm afraid. She has a brilliant mind and a good heart. But if she doesnt get the care she desperately needs, I see an empty chair, where little Stardust once sat.” Chirrut shook his head. 

“But spirits, t-that means that Jyn will die.” They didn't answer and the house went dark. Before he could speak again, it got very foggy, and he began to cough. It wasn't fog, it was smoke! He let out a loud cough before looking up to see the source of smoke. A very tall figure dressed in a long cloak stood, smoking a cigar, breathing heavy.

“A-Are you the ghost of Christmas future?” the spirit nodded. “Please, t-tell me what happens to tiny Jyn.”

The spirit pointed a long, gloved hand toward a small hill. The fog cleared and Krennic realized they were in a graveyard. His heart sunk when he saw it.

Galen and his wife were sobbing in front a tiny tombstone, Lyra clutching her crutch in pain. She took her husband's hand, and had to drag him away. “I'm so sorry stardust! I'm so sorry!” he sobbed. 

“Oh, no! Spirit! Please, I didn't want this to happen! Please tell me these events can yet be changed!”

He heard laughter from behind him, and turned to see two men digging a grave. “I've never seen a funeral like this one before.”

“Aye, no mourners, no friends to bid him farewell.” the second one agreed, flicking his smoke into the grave. 

“Let's take a little break, it's not like he's going anywhere!” the two laughed and walked away, Krennic taking a peek inside the deep, dark grave. 

“Spirit, whose lonely grave...is this?”

The spirit lit a match against the headstone, and Krennic gasped. 

R.I.P  
Orson Krennic

“Why, yours, Orson…” he took his hood to reveal a horrible, disfigured face. “The richest man in the cemetery!” he pushed Krennic into the grave, laughing maniacally.

Krennic screamed and grabbed onto a root, the coffin at the bottom bursting open to reveal hell itself. “No no no!” he screamed, the spirit still laughing. “I'll change, I'll change!” he screamed as the root broke. He fell into the coffin, screaming as he hit the floor of his...bedroom?

He patted himself, before jumping to the window and pushing it open. He saw a young lad walking across the street. “You!” he shouted, the poor boy jumping. “What day is it?”

“It's Christmas, sir.” he answered nervously. 

“Then I haven't missed it! I need you to go out and buy me the biggest turkey you can find!”

“S-Sir, I don't have any money-” a small bag of coins was tossed at his feet. 

“That should cover it!” 

The boy gasped and ran to go get the turkey. 

Krennic quickly grabbed more money and raced down the stairs. 

He ran outside and soon the boy came back, struggling with the hug bird. “Is this all right sir?”

“It's perfect!” he grabbed the bird and chuckled. “What's your name?”

“C-Cassian.”

“Well, thank you kindly, Cassian! Here, Merry Christmas!” he handed the boy three bags of money. His eyes almost bulged out of his head. 

“T-Thank you sir! Merry Christmas!” The boy shouted as Krennic ran to the store. He zoomed into the toy story and was out in a flash. 

He laughed and shouted ‘Merry Christmas!’ to anyone he passed as he made his way to the house. He ran into a familiar face. 

“Ah nephew! I'm looking forward to that wonderful meal of yours!” 

Kaytoo raised an eyebrow. “You mean you're coming?”

“I wouldn't miss it for the world! Oh, and do you mind if I bring guests?”

“O-Of course not! The more the merrier!”

“Great! I'll be over at two, keep it piping hot!” he skipped away and continued on his journey. 

He was still giggling when he arrived, so he put his serious face on. He knocked rapidly on the door. 

Galen answered and gasped. “Mister K-Krennic! What a lovely surprise! Merry Christmas.” Krennic pushed past him. “Won't you come in…” he mumbled. 

“I have another bundle for you, Erso.” he sneered, Lyra clutching Jyn close to her chest and glaring at the intruder.

“But sir, it's Christmas day!” Galen argued, Jyn slipping out of her mother's grasp. She crawled over and peeked her head inside the bag.

“Christmas day, indeed.” he snorted. “Just another excuse for being lazy! And another thing, Erso...you give me no choice but to give you-”

“Toys!” Jyn exclaimed, her eyes shining bright as she pulled out a doll and a bear. 

“Yes toys!” he smiled proudly, Galen looking at him with confusion. “No, no, no, no!” he corrected. “I'm giving you a raise, and making you my partner.”

“P-Partner?” he smiled so widely, Krennic was worried his face was going to split in two. 

Jyn giggled as she pulled out a toy train and a jack-in-the-box. Lyra let out a sob as she pulled out the huge turkey. “T-Thank you Mister Krennic!” Lyra sobbed. 

“It's no problem! Oh, and another thing, I'm going to rewrite my will so all my money goes to your daughter. I see a bright future ahead of her, possibly working with the queen herself.” 

“Merry Christmas, Mister Krennic!” Galen sobbed, Lyra clinging to him. 

“Merry Christmas, Galen.” Krennic felt a tug on his pant leg and looked down to see Jyn, beaming up at him.

“And God bless us...everyone!” she squealed. 

“Galen,” the man looked up and was thrown a few sacks of money. “Take her to every doctor in England if you have too, just get her the treatment she needs.” 

“She'll live to see next Christmas.” Lyra sobbed loudly. 

“Many many Christmases, Lyra.” Galen corrected. 

Watching from the window were three spirits. “Awww, look how cute!” Bodhi exclaimed.

“I can't I'm blind.” Chirrut chuckled. “But I imagine happiness.”

“You imagine correctly, my friend.” Baze smiled, as fresh snow began to fall, covering London in its white blanket of bliss.

**Author's Note:**

> This is based of Mickey's Christmas Carol. If you haven't seen it, you need to. It came out in 1983, and is beyond adorable.  
> Please leave a comment or a kudo, it'd be a great Christmas gift.


End file.
